1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of deactivating a resonance label such as specifically used in shop burglary safety systems, which label includes a supporting layer formed of a dielectric material and bearing on the front and back side thereof the active surfaces, consisting preferably of aluminum the capacitor of an oscillating circuit being arranged at one side thereof.
The method comprises producing of a state between the two surfaces of the capacitor, whereby upon inducing of a deactivating current an electrical connection is formed, i.e. a short circuit between said surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the large problems encountered with resonance labels which presently are customarily used in antiburglary systems consists of deactivating the labels at the cash registers of the safeguarded shops in a reliable manner without contact. It is, thereby, important that the deactivating can be made in a relatively simple manner and, on the other hand, that once produced, the deactivation is reliable and final, i.e. such that the label can in no case release an alarm.
The deactivating proceeds as a rule with a short circuit established between the two surfaces of the capacitor of the oscillating circuit, such that the label when passing the exit gate can no longer release any alarm. Unfortunately the present systems have shown that the deactivating is not guaranteed with full reliability and accordingly false alarms are often released in cases where clients have properly paid the wares. Quite obviously such is detrimental to the reputation of a shop.